


The Myths and Legends Job (setup)

by Cuzosu



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Apparently I have a thing for Star Wars references in Leverage fics, Gen, Mini Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuzosu/pseuds/Cuzosu
Summary: Nate Ford never did like to give away the game early....(Or: Author should not read HDM when writing two Leverage fics because she'll start a third that will never go further unless someone adopts the idea.)





	The Myths and Legends Job (setup)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage, though I have copies of the seasons. I do not own Pullman's HDM series, though I have copies of the novels and my husband has a copy of the one movie released. I also do not own Star Wars and am feeling the lack of copies of ANY of that franchise.
> 
> I suppose I should mention that this came about because I was writing Hellhounds and another, unposted Leverage crossover fic, then decided to read HDM. I will probably never take this further, sorry. If someone else wants to, ask. I might even be willing to beta.
> 
> Dedicated to blackkat, who does such a wonderful job hooking us all on rare pairs. Figured I'd gift this to you, because your Saiyuki/HDM AU was a delight. This doesn't go nearly as far, but as I know you like Leverage, here. Hope you enjoy it, despite the short length.
> 
> On the daemons: I used the wiki descriptions of the critters, debated several kinds before opting for the choices in this little tale. If you disagree, I'm willing to dredge up my search history again and debate pros and cons. Just let's all be pleasant about it, hm?

Nate gazes about the room. He likes to asses the various states of mind he'll be dealing with before he starts a job; it helps him plan more efficiently.

Han, that's what Sophie's daemon is called, and neither Nate nor his own daemon have been able to get the scarlet macaw's full name from him, nor from Sophie. For that matter, she still hasn't told them _her_ name. It's not that Nate is sulking about it—that would be childish—it's that there are so many names she could have and she might have at least given him a letter to start with!

As per his usual, Hardison's fingers are flying over his electronics, digging up information their opponents have hidden. There's a caracal, an African wildcat with reddish brown fur, white markings, black-backed, tufted ears, and black facial markings lying on the floor next to him. Lynndalanyth, who insists on Lynn as a shorter and more efficient username, is mostly sweet and curious, but she's got that feline way of getting back at those who get on her bad side. She still doesn't understand why Alec hasn't outgrown his kittenish clumsiness, but, to be fair, even Nate is sometimes astounded by it.

Jes—Jestrakaniir—is a snowy owl and Parker's daemon. He's quiet but observant, prefers to hunt at night but is capable of hunting in daylight, and stands out in ways Nate is never quite sure either of them realize. If they notice the attention at all, Jes merely flies higher and Parker vanishes while everyone watches him get out of sight. People often think they're severed, since they wander so far apart.

The hitter's daemon? Eliot calls her Kerri, or Kerr when he's dead serious. Her real name is Kerrolaethyl. She's a gray wolf, and she's almost as prickly as a panther—not that even Parker or Jes will ever say that to her. Among other things, she's more dominant and has sharper teeth.

Sharper teeth are always important points to consider. Nate glances down at his own daemon, Isanafalna, and grants that hers aren't quite so impressive as Kerri's.

Isana meets Nate's gaze and flicks her ears. “What's the plan?” comes the quiet query, the coyote's eyes and voice steady.

Leaning forward on his elbows, Nathan Ford exchanges glances with each and every member of his team before letting his lips quirk in a smile. “Let's go steal a legend.” He spins on his heel and walks out the door, knowing none of them will guess that he means an old Roman legend—one of wolves and men.

In the back of his mind, Nate can't help but wonder when Eliot is going to lose all patience and kill him...though he'll probably kill Hardison before Nate, and Nate supposes that is something to be relatively thankful for.

 

 


End file.
